The Alternate Universe
by Hermionegranger1979
Summary: What if the Hunger Games country "Panem" was not the last country on earth, and was cut off by President Snow, and what if Panem was a community purely made of witches and wizards? What if if there was another character added to the the Golden trio in Harry Potter? What if that one character can connect the two worlds together? I do not won the Hunger Games or Harry Potter. Enjoy!


Alyssa Evangeline Rose was worked up about going to Hogwarts. Today was the day. Lyssa had big, blue eyes, dirty blond hair, thick glasses, oh and a headset larger than a softball for her teeth. "You're going to miss the train!" her mother screamed louder than a monkey being chased by a leopard. Lyssa had around seven siblings, and she was the middle one. "Coming" she said calmly. She grabbed all of her books and supplies she got from diagon alley and headed downstairs. Lyssa was super excited for this day, and was reading all of her older siblings OWL books to prepare for Hogwarts. She had three younger siblings, Leona, who was four, Kira, who was ten, and Henry, who was eight. She also had three older siblings who was Michael, who was sixteen, Kylie, who was was seventeen, and and Veronica, who was twelve. Although she loved them all, she was the most closest to Veronica, who was in her second year.

Lyssa's POV

As I was just about to leave, I take a look at myself in the mirror. I look like the before pictures wizard infomercials, which is not to be mistaken or muggle infomercials. After three minutes of looking myself in the mirror, I finally went downstairs. "You look really bad today" said Kylie, but Lyssa did not take anything she said really seriously because she wasn't really the brightest of them all. "Kylie!" Mother screamed "oh, you look so beautiful, my baby is going off to Hogwarts!" Mother exclaimed. Many of my siblings snickered. Oh, thank god my mom can't come with me to Hogwarts. I Got a piece of toast with marmalade, and sat down. "Hey sis, I just realized that Harry Potter is in your grade." Said Michael "Yeah, I know, but I don't think that I'll be friends with him." That was the truth. I'm actually pretty sure that I am not going to make and friends this year, because one, I'm an introvert, two, I look like a robot because of my headgear, four, I suck at quidditch so I won't have anything to show off. Now all of you are probably wondering, where is my dad in all of this, well, my mother adopted all of us, and she has been single all of her life. "Ok everyone, it's time to go!" My heart beating faster than it took the muggle ship "Titanic" to sink.

When we got there, my eyes were scanning the place, but then I perceived something out of the corner of my eye. People jumping into a wall, and were disappearing into a wall. Merlin's beard! Great, now i'm sounding like a muggle. I snapped out my thoughts when I heard Mother's voice. " Alright sweetheart, so all you have to do is jump though the wall without any regrets or assumptions" Said Mother. I thought that it was a lot to ask for, but I just closed my eyes, and ran. The next thing I knew, I was in a weird train station where there were many witches and wizards around me. "Ok, it's time to go everyone" Michael said as Mother was bawling her eyes out. "Oh Lyssa, I know you'll be the brightest witch in your year" Mother whispered. My family takes studies very seriously. Our family comes from a long line of headmasters, aurors, ministers, professors, and all of the other white-collar occupations. Mother had me reading about polyjuice potion, felix felicis, asphodel, wormwood, and other gibberish words. Although this is very unlikely, I always wanted to be an extremely famous singer, and when I mean by extremely famous, I mean that the entire world knows my name, like Jade Oliver, not being homeless and playing my guitar on the streets of hogsmeade. Although I love my mother, I feel like my am constantly being drowned by her, such as getting headgear, cause she wants my teeth to be perfectly as straight as my hair right now, which is ridiculous because I don't even need headgear. "I was snapped out of thoughts by a big train whistle. My heart was taking a leap. I took on final leap of faith, and stepped onto the platform. As I walking down the hallways and felt all of the stare's on me. Suddenly, I felt like I wanted to curl up into a ball and die. Mother always told me to ignore anyone who makes fun of me, or bully's me, but it is a lot easier said than done. All of these fictional wizardry books show a lead character that gets bullied, but just ignores it, and then grows up t be someone amazing, but reality is not like that, and now I finally understand that. It took me a couple of minutes to find finally find a seat that was available. I sat down, with my head on the window, and my walnut sandwich (that I am NOT going to eat). All of a sudden, I saw two boys that looked around my age appeared. "Can we sit sit here, said the one with the red hair. "Sure" I said, quietly not making eye contact. "Okay…" Said the green-eyed. He looked oddly familiar, but, OH. MY. GOD. This is Harry Potter. What the bloody hell! "Are you Harry Potter?" I blurted without thinking. God, I can be such an idiot. The boy nodded. "I'm Lyssa, and you are?" I asked the red-haired boy. "Ron Weasley" He said. " If you don't mind me asking, how come you have headgear? I mean, I thought that you come just have your teeth magically straightened by a wand?" Asked Harry. "Yeah, well my mum is ridiculous, sooooooo" I cheerfully said. We all laughed. We spent around two hours talking about our lives and family, or the people we are forced to live with (in Harry's case) the trolley lady comes around. Dang t, I left my money in the luggage, which is in the cargo department. Harry took many galleons out of his pocket. I dropped my jaw. Wow.

For the past three hours, we were eating sweets, trying the bat-bogeys…. Og whatever it is called, and exchanging chocolate frog cards. Harry doesn't have any, but Ron has a Celestina Warbeck, who's cards are EXTREMELY rare, but Ron doesn't "want ". Celestina is my idol, and I have been looking for her card since I was six years old. "Why don't you wnat this card again?" I asked Ron. "oh, she sounds like a dying goat. My jaw dropped. I gave him a brief lecture on why his opinion is wrong….. Okay fine, I lost it. After a full five minutes of screamiing at Ron about my 60s idol, we ended bursting out laughing. Just then, a little plump boy popped up. "Have you seen my chocolate frog?" He asked "No, sorry" I said. "Okay" And then he just walked away. We just started talking again, and then a girl with big, brown, bushy hair walked in. "Have you seen Neville's frog, he has been looking for it everywhere." "No, I said quietly. "Holy cricket, You're Harry Potter, I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?" She directed to Ron. "Ron Weasley" He said with his mouth full with pumpkin pasties. "Pleasure" She said. "And you?" She asked. "Oh, Lyssa" I said awkwardly. "Nice" She said."So, what house do you wanna be in?" "Oh, I'm aiming for Gryffindor." "I dunno" said Harry. "What's the worst house?" "The worst house would have to be Slytherin, that's where YouKnowWho came from." "Oh" said Harry. "Then I'll probably go for Gryffindor" "I'm aiming for Gryffindor too, but I guess Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw will be ok." I stayed silent throughout all of this. How all of the people that I've met so far ALL want to be in Gryffindor. Although Gryffindor would be cool, I HAVE to get into Ravenclaw or Slytherin. My ENTIRE family comes those two houses, yep, nothing else. "What about you?" Hermione asked. "Oh,uhhhh…" just then, the train whistle saved me. We were all in our uniforms, so we didn't need to change. "Alright everyone, time to get off!" Called the trolley lady. You know, maybe I did make friends.


End file.
